


A is for...

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: '“Let me,” says Touko breathlessly, her eyes pooling with desire, “present you with two D’s...”Byakuya pauses. His brow creases.“D?” he says with a hard squint.Him needing a remedial exam? A stretch, but he went with it. Being late to it? Unlikely, but he let it go. And this isn’t even getting into how in any other situation, this would and should not happen between a university professor and a student. But a D? Two D’s? They didn’t even grade with a D at university level.'Togami and Fukawa roleplay.





	A is for...

**Author's Note:**

> a request. this was going to be a lot shorter but i wrote more

The door shuts with a click behind Byakuya. Alone in the bathroom, with Touko in the bedroom on the other side of the door, Byakuya extracts the articles of clothing from the plastic bag hanging from his arm one-by-one.

Though Byakuya and Touko agreed on the scenario together, they let the other choose what attire their spouse would wear. He produces a white blouse with a few buttons at the bottom already fastened. Thinking little of it, he drapes the blouse over the edge of the sink and lifts out a black skirt with a slit up one side. As he raises it higher, something red falls out of the skirt and lands at his feet.

Red panties. With lace.

Byakuya picks up the panties and places them with the blouse. Now that the top and skirt have been put aside, the rest of the contents in the bag can clearly been seen. A pair of high heels sit at the bottom, with a red bra and black stockings resting on top. The plastic bag crackles as he takes everything out, and once the bag is empty, he scrunches it up and stores it in the sink for the time being.

His reflection glances at him, its brow faintly furrowed and lips slightly pursed. He looks away casually and starts to strip, folding up his suit and positioning it on the counter beside the sink.

Soon, he tops the pile with his underwear, like a cherry on an ice cream sundae, and he picks up the bra. The next minute consists of soft rustling as he tweaks and tugs his new outfit on. Once he’s wearing it, Byakuya checks himself in the mirror, twisting his body side-to-side, noting how the stockings and short skirt show off his legs and how the heels project him to an even greater, more formidable height. All that leaves now is makeup, which he doesn’t spend too long on. In fact, he just applies red on his lips, and satisfied with his reflection, he turns and walks over to the door.

He knocks.

“Come in,” purrs a voice on the other side.

Byakuya opens. Across the room, on their bed, Touko lounges in the outfit that Byakuya requested for her. Touko’s long hair is styled in a bun. While she opted to buy him clothing to wear, he hadn’t needed to for her. She wears one of his work suits, with a belt to keep up his trousers.

Not that they intend them to stay on for long.

His heart skips at the sight of her. Touko smiles widely, already flushed, and she trembles with anticipation as she sits up, spreading her legs while she does so. He can’t see them yet, but he knows she has his underwear on.

“You’re late, Togami. You kept me waiting,” she says.

“I’m not that late,” he replies coolly from the doorway.

She licks her lips. They glisten. “At least you’re here now...”

Byakuya was definitely not late, even in this fictional scenario, but he allows it. She tilts her head to one side.

“... so are you ready for your remedial exam?” she asks him.

“I am,” he says. He strides over to the bed.

Her gaze slathers him like a pair of warm, sweaty palms across bare skin. When he reaches the bed, he doesn’t get on it right away, giving her an opportunity to admire him. Touko stares, her lips shivering, and she slowly rises to unfasten his top buttons, leaving the same number that had been done up when he took the blouse out of the bag.

“Perfect,” she says, and she places her hands onto his hips.

She doesn’t have to coax him - he leans forward on his own initiative and on their way down, he pecks her neck, then he presses their lips together.

Byakuya tips into her completely, keeping his feet planted to the floor, and she reclines onto the bed. His glasses clack on hers and nearly fall away so he takes them off, and he removes hers as well. Touko wraps her arms around him and moments later, hooks a leg around him too. He hikes up one of his legs, kneeling it on the bed, and a gentle groan escapes Touko as he reunites his open mouth with hers. Her breath pulses into him and he pushes closer, driving his tongue into her warmth. She spills more moans into him. They bounce around the inside of his mouth, and each one shoots down to his groin.

Touko slips her hand to the curve of his behind. Byakuya hoists his other leg onto the bed, and Touko wiggles back to make more room for him. Their mouths part for a brief time but come back together desperately.

Her hands squeezing him, the shuddering of her thighs and the mewls that tickle her throat all contribute to the bubbling energy in his core. He grinds his crotch against her, spitting sparks through him that make his muscles tense, and the more he laps against her, the more sensitive he gets down there. His panties rub, as does Touko, and soon he strains against the fabric.

A string of saliva collapses between them as he rises up. Cupping her cheek in one hand, his other fiddles with her belt. It loosens, and he’s able to delve a hand into her underwear. He shimmies his finger in and breaks into a pocket of her liquids between her folds. She gasps as he strokes her, initially gently but then firmer. Her thighs clamp around his hand, and his length gives a delighted twitch.

“So how am I doing so far, Togami-sensei?” he asks huskily.

“Let me,” says Touko breathlessly, her eyes pooling with desire, “present you with two D’s...”

Byakuya pauses. His brow creases.

“D?” he says with a hard squint.

Him needing a remedial exam? A stretch, but he went with it. Being late to it? Unlikely, but he let it go. And this isn’t even getting into how in any other situation, this would and should not happen between a university professor and a student. But a D? Two D’s? They didn’t even grade with a D at university level.

“What about my performance is so lacking?” he asks, his face frosting over.

Touko takes a moment to react, then cringes. “N-No, I mean-”

He sits back on his heels, taking his hand out of her underwear, and motions to himself. “I’m only willing to suspend my disbelief so far. My stimulation had you as putty in my hand. D? A D? That grade means ‘acceptable’. I am much more than that.”

She lurches upright.

“Darling! I mean... D-cup! Breasts!” she says, gesturing to herself.

Byakuya blinks.

“Huh?” he goes.

Touko squashes her breasts together through her shirt and slumps her shoulders.

“Though... they’re more like two A’s... perhaps B,” she laments.

He places a hand on her shoulder. She looks up. As he inclines his head, his features soften very slightly. The less observant would have missed it. Most people would.

“I prefer those,” he says, and he unbuttons her shirt. She doesn’t have a bra on so he exposes her breasts.  

To him, her breasts are an ideal size. Easy to manipulate in his hands and with his mouth, and cute to look at. Yes, he used the word cute. His face warms as the word passes through his mind. While he would never say that out loud or else risk having to hide his face, he permits himself to acknowledge it to himself. But really, it’s less the size and mostly the person they belong to that attracts him.

Byakuya ducks his head down and latches his lips onto her nipple. Touko cries out, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He gives a snort and steadies himself, nearly knocked off balance. His lips contract rhythmically as he sucks on her sensitive bud. The noise that streams out of Touko warbles, punctured by panting and the wheeze of her breath hitching.

Gradually, he increases the pressure, shifting to holding her nipple between his lips, and then he grasps her other breast and starts massaging it with his palm. Byakuya progresses to using the pads of his fingers, and finally drawing them toward her nipple. He presses circles, and whenever her bud slips between his fingers, he gives a pinch.

The entirety of Touko reels him in, from the mole by her lips to her violet-grey eyes to the shapes she contorts her lips into, and he intends to prove to her that her breasts are c...

... cu...

...

His brow puckers.

That word. They are that word from before.

He teases her nipple with his teeth, gently nipping on them. Touko arches her back before flopping down, but her head remains rolled back as he continues to play with her breasts. His length stiffens in his panties, and he draws power from it, licking more feverently. After a while, he drags his tongue from one nipple to the other, and he changes hands so his other kneads the breast that he had been toying with using his mouth, able to feel on his fingers the sheen of saliva he left behind.

Her sighs fuel him, pump tremors into his arms, into his thighs. She heaves with the occasional whimper, lashes fluttering. Byakuya gently chews on her nipple until it hardens, and then he takes his lips away. Initially, she tugs, wanting him back, but he persists downward and hooks his fingers around her trousers and underwear. He pulls them down.

Touko removes an arm from around him but as for her other, she buries that hand in his hair and pushes, though she doesn’t have to lead him because he knows.

And that’s where his head lowers to.

Byakuya nudges his nose against her lower region - her hood, to be exact, while his tongue uncurls out of his mouth. If he had to describe what she tastes like, he would compare her to red wine, and by how he slurps, running his tongue across every fold, flicking against every nook, it’s finely aged wine. She can’t help the little jolts her body makes as he works on her. He holds onto her thigh and feels every convulsion. As he swipes his tongue through her juices, he occasionally gulps, and he ensures that Touko can feel the quiver of his lips.

The more he feasts on her, the less he can taste of her body’s tang. It becomes diluted with his saliva. Byakuya trails his tongue through her outer lips, though he has thoroughly gone over her at this point, and teases her entrance. Touko whines and pulls on his hair. He lifts his head a bit, bumping his nose against her most sensitive area and making her jump.

His eyes seek hers. She peers down, cupping one of her breasts, clasping his hair with her other hand. The bun that she restrained her hair into has dislodged, freeing tufts of her hair, and drool shines on her face.

There had been a time, before they were married, before they dated, when her wet lips disgusted him. Byakuya had found her shameless, how she salivated over him, how she followed after him with that lovestruck look on her face, but now, when she beams it at him, on rosy cheeks with a smile oozing out, he squirms and his length throbs.

He presses his lips into her, liquids crackling as his tongue writhes. Touko huffs faster, shorter, tripping up on her breaths. His tongue dips in shallow, and he brings a hand between her legs. When he has it in position against her, he maneuvers his tongue up to her clit hood and coats a finger in her juices before inserting it slowly inside of her.

She scrunches her face, shaking more as he jiggles his finger in her as he nips at the area above it gently. Byakuya prods at her with his tongue and starts crooking his finger at the same time. A minute crawls by, consisting of tapping against different spots in her and caressing her button between his soaked lips. Her toes curl and her body jerks as he touches a certain spot in her, and he persists, rapping against it and increasing the suction on her clit.

The knot of tension in her lower body can only take so much. Finally, she succumbs with a deep groan, quaking all over and unleashing her gratification onto him. Touko grips his hair tighter as she rides out the sensation racking through her, and he continues to guzzle her the whole time. She’s still trembling when her body comes to a rest.

Byakuya licks her quivering genitalia until she gives his hair a gentle tug. He rises, straddling her, slightly winded himself.

“So,” he says, baring his teeth in a grin. “What do you grade that?”

Touko doesn’t respond right away. When she does, she props herself up and reaches under his skirt. It bunches into folds against her wrist, and even as she palms his panties, not directly touching him, he still straightens, still holds his breath.

“I’ve been thinking about it...” She squeezes. “... l-long and hard.”

He clenches his jaw and she massages him through the panties. Judging by how the ends of her lips curve higher, she can feel how his length has swollen, heavy and sensitive, sending sharp thrills of pleasure through him as she takes advantage of the friction between him and his panties. His cheeks hollow in his attempt to hold in his moans. Only some slip out.

“You were wonderful,” she tells him, and after a few more gropes, she unsheathes him. A bead of precum sits on his tip, and his panties are slightly wet where he had been rubbing up against them.

Byakuya gasps, exposed to the cool air but not for long. Very soon, her palm smothers him, damp and warm, as she pumps him. Touko springs into a kiss, their noses bumping together with minimal damage. He folds his arms around her middle and hugs her closer, panting into her open mouth. The sound of their hungry breaths, gulps and a thrashing heartbeat between his ears blare loudly, and they vibrate his nerves and charge him even more.

Within minutes, he’s rock solid. She recedes. Byakuya stares. Her lips purse in a smirk.

“You were so incredible, in fact...” Touko lies down again, on her back. “I think you could give me a tip.”

He isn’t as fluent at dirty talk and innuendos as her, and she eyes his length. When he gets it, his eyes widen, and he gives a thin grin and a nod. She lies very still, tracking his movements as he crawls over to the bedside table. He extends a hand toward it, and she pipes up.

“Why d-don’t we make a sibling for Aloysius?” she says.

Byakuya wavers but ultimately lugs down his skirt and returns to her, positioning himself over Touko, who elevates her hips. He grips the base of his length and aligns himself with her entrance before pushing slowly in. A rumble resonates in her throat as her muscles embrace him. They squeeze him, not to impede, but to keep him in.

Her walls stroke against him as his hips advance slowly. When he wears a condom, he can still feel her but more specifically, he feels the pressure. It’s not unpleasant. The opposite, in fact, for both of them, but without one on, the ridges of her walls scrape lightly against him, and she coats him in her lubricant. For him, it’s like being sprayed with water. With a condom, he just feels the force of it, but without one, he feels the individual patter, every little brush against him.

She parts her lips, and the buzzing that tingles on them makes way for more open, brazen noises of rapture. Byakuya grunts, focused on the angle with which he thrusts into her. He doesn’t hammer dramatically into her. Though they have done this before, plenty of times, almost enough for him to predict every reaction that each angle and amount of force elicits, he doesn’t rush, staring at her face.

Plunging in deep makes her toss her head back and grit her teeth, and shallow thrusts make her try to rock back into him. In between those extremities are a combination of these responses with different intensities, and she also slings her arms around his neck and presses her knees into his sides.

With his head tucked into the nook between her neck and shoulder, she muffles his groans that progressively heighten. His face burns. Hot, threatening to meld into her. Touko’s breasts press against him.

“D-Darling!” she manages between puffs of air. She scratches him, but his blouse acts as a barrier, preventing her from breaking skin.

Still, he can feel the path of her fingers and still, where she draws them over him, his skin sets aflame. Prickles. Byakuya speeds up with his lunges, stumbling on his breath in her ear. The strength from his hips esculates, powered by the desire that she sweats, that she calls out with. As he charges into her, again and again and again, they create fast squelches together. She squeaks and stutters on her moans, clawing at him and slamming up against him to meet his thrusts, sloppy but eager.

The more they crash into each other, the more in sync they become. Not just in movements, but he swears that the waves that ripple through him aren’t exclusive to him. Touko must experience her own, yes, coursing through her, but she must be able to feel the building elation in him, that consumes him in a hot grasp.

Or is it that they don’t feel each other’s pleasure... but share the same fire?

An electric current flickers between his legs, and he knows he’s close. His core is taut, and every lurch compresses it tighter, sending a shockwave with every clench. In that final sprint, his hips race into a flurry, and he hauls his head from her shoulder to hover over hers. Their lips lock clumsily, and his name is ripped out from within her. Not darling, but his first name. Byakuya. Byakuya, Byakuya...!

This performance will rake him more than a B. It will earn him an A. No. An S. S for how her back arches, and for the stars she’ll see.

That he sees.

They see.

Byakuya lets out a roar as his core explodes, surpassing his breaking point. His hips slam on autopilot. For a few seconds, everything is too bright, and then reality ebbs back to him. He pounds her some more before pulling out, and the aftermath of his orgasm leaks out from her.

Truly spent, he flops down on her.

“Togami,” she says.

The use of his surname catches him off guard and he flinches, but then he remembers their roleplay. Byakuya hums tiredly.

“There’s... extra credit if you l-lick it all out,” she says between ragged breaths.

He doesn’t move at first. Then, slowly, he rises, and the glint in his eyes says it all as he reverses so his head hangs over her crotch.

“I’ll pass with flying colours,” he assures her, and as he lowers his head, he’s resolute that he’ll make that the only thing she can see.

**Author's Note:**

> every night this writer stands at my door writing togafuka I don't know who she is someone please send help


End file.
